Various dependency injection (DI)/inversion of control (IoC) frameworks, such as the context and dependency injection (CDI) framework and the Guice framework, allows different software components to communicate with each other. These systems often hard-code the different types of quality of service (QoS) into the implementation of the IoC container, which are not desirable.
These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.